goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Misbehaves on the Way to see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) and Gets Grounded
Julie: "Ratso Catso, meet Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos, the good Warren Cook, and Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000. They came into our house. You remembered them since they ground you, along with some innocent users." Dylan Priest: "Hello, Ratso Catso. I know you when you made a grounded video out of me." Warren Cook: "I agree with Dylan because he is my friend." VTM on YT: "Hi, Ratso Catso. I've seen you when we punished you." Julie: "And tonight, they are going to give a surprise for us." Dylan Priest: "We are all going to see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) at the AMC Theatres because me, the good Warren Cook, and Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 are very excited to see that movie." Ratso Catso: "Are you fricking kidding me? I hate The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018). Because I am not looking forward to see that movie. Besides, I hate everything not made by my favourite companies and creators, I want to stay home and watch South Park on Comedy Central." Julie: "No way, Ratso Catso! You are not staying home to watch South Park on Comedy Central. Remember, when you are banned from everything made by your favourite companies and creators. We are seeing The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) and that is final! Now, get your ass in the car or you'll be grounded!" [ Julie, Ratso Catso and his visitors left the house to go see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) ] Ratso Catso: "But, Mom, I don't want to go see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018). I said I want to stay home and watch South Park on Comedy Central." Julie: "Like I said, Ratso Catso. We are seeing The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) and that's that. Now, shut your mouth and get used to it!" [ When Ratso Catso misbehaved on the way to see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) by asking Julie to go to Peter Piper Pizza, then to KFC, and then to Starbucks. Let's see what happens next. ] [ Julie, Ratso Catso, and his visitors had finally arrived at the AMC Theatres. ] AMC Movie Manager: "Hello and welcome to AMC Theatres. What movie would you want to see?" Dylan Priest: "Can we have 5 tickets to see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) please?" AMC Movie Manager: "I'm so sorry to say this. But we are all out of tickets to see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018). Please try again tomorrow." Ratso Catso: "Yes! (20x) I finally made all four of you run late to see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018). Viacom, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Comedy Central, Warner Bros., VH1, MTV, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Spike, Video Brinquedo, Mojang, Ubisoft, Activision, Hasbro, Blue Sky Studios, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, FUNimation, Nelvana, Loren Bouchard, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Sony Pictures Animation, and Max Fleischer are way better than Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Lionsgate, Illumination Entertainment, Reel FX Animation Studios, Hit Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Toei Animation, Mattel, Viz Media, DHX Media, Cookie Jar, DiC, Nintendo, Sega, Universal, 20th Century Fox, PBS Kids, and BBC." Julie: "Oh! (19x) Ratso Catso! How dare you make us run late to see The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018). Now, you made Dylan Priest and his friends very furious because of you!" AMC Movie Manager: "And also, Ratso Catso, you are banned from going to this movie theatre until 23rd March 2019." Dylan Priest: "I agree with the AMC Movie Manager. We are going home right now." (At home) Julie: "Ratso Catso, you are so grounded (20x) until Butterbean's Café gets cancelled on Nick Jr.!" VTM on YT: "This means no movies, shows, video games, creators, and music made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Damn Show, TV Land, Spike, VH1, MTV, Nelvana, Warner Bros., DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Lee Hardcastle, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, Sony Pictures Animation, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Video Brinquedo, Ubisoft, Mojang, Activision, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean Animation, Van Beuren Animation Studios, and other of your favourite companies and creators." Warren Cook: "This also means no Powerpuff Girls, no Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, no Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, no Dexter's Lab, no Camp Lazlo, no Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, no Teen Titans, no Teen Titans Go, no The Cramp Twins, no Sanjay and Craig, no Adventure Time, no Clarence, no Steven Universe, no Regular Show, no Total Drama, no Animaniacs, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Taz-Mania, no The Fairly Odd Parents, no Rick and Morty, no Family Guy, no South Park, no Beavis and Butthead, no American Dad, no The Simpsons, no Team America, no Futurama, no King of the Hill, no Bob's Burgers, no My Gym Partner's a Monkey, no Happy Feet, no Looney Tunes, no The Care Bears Family, no Scooby-Doo, no Popeye the Sailor cartoons, no Rainbow Parade cartoons, no Rugrats, no Rocko's Modern Life, no SpongeBob, no Nick Jr., no Dora the Explorer, no Blue's Clues, no PAW Patrol, no Max and Ruby, no Bubble Guppies, no Team Umizoomi, no Go Diego Go, no Shimmer and Shine, no Danny Phantom, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no The Backyardigans, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no Handy Manny, no Rolie Polie Olie, no Babar, no Ruby Gloom, no Fievel's American Tails, no TUFF Puppy, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Wallykazam, no The Lego Movie, no Two and a Half Men, no Family Matters, no Step by Step, no fast food places related to Pepsi, no gross foods, no Danger Mouse, no Inspector Gadget, no Postman Pat's Pet Sematary, and no other TV shows made by your favourite companies and creators." Julie: "You will be forced to watch TV shows and cartoons like Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, MGM's Tom and Jerry, Disney's Silly Symphonies, Disney theatrical cartoons, Jungle Cubs, The Little Mermaid: The Animated Series, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Law and Order, Keeping Up Appearances, Only Fools and Horses, Have I Got News for You, Horrid Henry, Mr. Bean: The Live-Action Series, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, and other TV shows and cartoons not made by your favourite companies and creators." VTM on YT: "Also, baby and educational shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Bosco, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Tweenies, Caillou, Sesame Street, The Furchester Hotel, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Arthur, Thomas and Friends, Wild Kratts, Little Robots, Octonauts, 64 Zoo Lane, Swashbuckle, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Pingu, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Topsy and Tim, Boohbah, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, In the Night Garden, Bear in the Big Blue House, Show Me Show Me, Miles from Tomorrowland, Everything's Rosie, I Can Cook, Get Squiggling, Clifford the Big Red Dog, PJ Masks, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, PB&J Otter, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Baby Jake, Iconicles, Twirlywoos, Clangers, Peep and the Big Wide World, The Wiggles, Hey Duggee, Hilltop Hospital, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, and others not made by your favourite companies and creators." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch movies, shows, play video games, listen to music, play with toys, and read books and magazines made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Universal, Illumination Entertainment, Lionsgate, DHX Media, Viz Media, Toei Animation, Mattel, DiC, Reel FX Animation Studios, 20th Century Fox, PBS Kids, CBeebies, Nintendo, Sega, BBC, and other companies from now on." VTM on YT: "The CBeebies bugs and the PBS Kids Dash characters will donate all of your stuff made by Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, Spike, VH1, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, DreamWorks, FremantleMedia, and other of your favourite companies and creators to the local charity shop, and you are not getting them back forever!" Dylan Priest: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies that are not made by your favourite companies and creators for the rest of your life." Julie: "I agree with the good Warren Cook, VTM on YT, and Dylan Priest aka. Dylan-Loves-Disney-Videos. Now, go straight to your room and do everything not made by your favourite companies and creators, or you'll be grounded for infinity years!" Ratso Catso: (runs to his room, crying) "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" (The End.)